User blog:Windindi/Top 27 Characters in Killer Instinct- Windindi (PART 2)
17. TJ Combo. Now I can say so much about this guy (and so can everyone else really), but let's cut to the chase...he's pretty nice actually! The theme song he posseses is downright catchy, awesome, and it fits the character really well. Originally, I didn't like TJ for his selfish nature from the original games, however in this game it's more of a vengance thing, which is far more fleshed out, not to mention his new attacks make him amazing overall. For me, TJ isn't top material because of several reasons. One, the style he uses (rushdown, grab to cross up stuff) just doesn't flow for me overall, but still fun. Two...a certain triggered Smash player who can't handle KI updates :P 16. No, she's not my waifu, but she's #16 on my list! Let me be clear, I really love what Iron Galaxy did for good ol' Hisako, but I feel like certain things about her are just...annoying overall, mostly her attacks but that's just me and my experiance. Hisako herself is oddly revealed a bit too much, which is amazing because you'd never expect someone like Hisako to get as much attention to her story, but she somehow manages that. Hisako's a great character to keep track of, and legitamently, I feel sorry for her. However, it won't stop me from fearing that suck in ability where she can grab foes from across the stage! Freaky! 15. I'm not exactly sure how many people were upset because this wasn't a fat obese salesman, but I can let you know how shocked everyone was when she was revealed! Aria is a great character with not only great plot behind her, but also a very fun mechanic that keeps me on bay with the character. Out of the three abilities she gets, Flight is my absolute favorite. Also, her history is grand, amazing to explore, and also finding out secrets about Ultratec as a whole just because of this one female like robot. Amazing, huh? Not to mention I love her design, but I guess the reason she's not on top of the order is because of gameplay. You see, she has three lifebars, each holding her three main ways to victory, but if the opponent gets a KO on you, that's one less option you have. Not a bad idea of course, just nuts in the thought of a character losing while...losing more? Yeah, sure. 14. Maya...oh Maya. Out of the majority of the KI2 cast, her changes from KI2 to the new KI are my absolute favorite. Now being more relevant and not all female Tarizan like character, she resembles a soilder who's weapons (her sweet ass daggers) actually can bend her mind, which honestly gets me REALLY curious about her. Mot to mention they made her more...majestic? Yeah, I guess you can say that. Except this time, it looks like she and Tusk are not an item in the new KI, which is somwehat dissapointing; since I can easily see the two getting along. Oh well! Category:Blog posts